1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for information communication, a system and a method for supporting information exchange and human relation fostering, and a computer program which are used as a means for exchange information, opinions, and the like between persons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for information communication, a system and a method for supporting information exchange and human relation fostering, and a computer program wherein a communicating means which supports information exchange as well as fostering of human relations is provided.
In further more particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for information communication, a system and a method for supporting information exchange and human relation fostering, and a computer program wherein face-to-face information exchange and fostering of human relations implemented by communication through the virtual world are supported.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, computing technologies, such as information processing and information communication, have advanced by leaps and bounds, and computer systems have become widespread. Further, the demand for network computing technologies for interconnecting computers has increasingly grown. In environments with network connection, collaborative work, such as sharing of computer resources and sharing, circulation, distribution, and exchange of information, can be smoothly conducted.
An era in which we are connected though we do not want is expected to come in the near future. The present networks, including broadband, are defined by a problem of band and involve users' intention. In the above-mentioned era, contrarily, environments wherein users can utilize computer resources in the same manner (that is, consistently) wherever the users are will be provided.
Connection in a network in such an environment does not depend on individual work environments and thus such a network is called “ubiquitous network” or “environmental network.” These networks are implemented by combining a plurality of technologies, including mobile electronic communications, always-on connection, and barrier-free interfaces.
In the present social surroundings, many of us benefit from computers in various scenes in industrial activities and everyday life. Therefore, the ubiquitous network can be said to be an integrant part for making the dream world come true. For example, business persons will be able to receive orders from their customers wherever the business persons are. The consuming public (users) will be able to have desired contents provided anytime.
As the size of circulated contents is increased owing to the ubiquitous network, communication between persons will be enriched without doubt. The virtual world in which their communications take place will become more and more realistic. Further, there is a possibility that a new style of communication, succeeding the present electronic mail, will be created and become widespread.
According to reports for the past 10 years, what married women living in Silicon Valley covet most is virtual wall. This is a mechanism for projecting the images of their favorite scenery onto an entire wall of their house. This system will also be able to project considerably realistic images in the near future. That is, most manufacturers' efforts in technological development will be directed to virtual communication.
Presently, computers have deeply penetrated into our everyday life and the construction of ubiquitous networks has been underway. Electronic mail has already become widespread as a handy and efficient means for communication.
With electronic mail, we can communicate with others through screen without being bothered with human relations. Also, electronic mail allows us to readily kill little idle times. These handiness and facileness of electronic mail have gotten it into widespread use, especially, among young people dwelling in cities. Electronic mail has another convenience—we can communicate with acquaintances dwelling overseas regardless of time differences. Electronic mail is suitable for the lives of moderns without doubt.
The proliferation of IT (Information Technology) has digitalized means for mingling with others. As a result, superficial relationship with others has been easier to maintain but human relations have been metamorphosed or attenuated somehow. In other words, there is a concern that moderns will reduce opportunities for face-to-face communication and eventually come to communicate with others only through the virtual world.